AC Jackson and the Olympians
by KingOfAllGhosts
Summary: A few years after the Last Olympian. All your favorite heroes from the Percy Jackson series have become gods. Achilles Jackson realizes he is the son of Poseidon percy and is the child of a very big prophecy. This is my first story.
1. Minotaur Beef Anyone?

**Minotaur Beef Anyone?**

New York. High building with view of Manhattan. Floor to sky windows. I could see everything if I wanted to. Had enough of these fragments? Me too. Achilles Jackson by name. Better known as A.C. Juvenile delinquent, dyslexic, and ADHD by reputation. The sounds of car horns reached my ears. Ah Manhattan, gotta love it.

I wasn't to bad looking. Nice tan, no gaps in my white teeth, emerald green eyes, messy raven black hair that reached to the top of my eyes, it was hard to comb, and I was pretty muscular too. All in all, I wasn't to bad looking for a 14 year old.

Summer. Awesome. A storm was brewing, the wind had already started. If the stories dad and Mrs. Annabeth Jackson told me are true, somebody powerful was _furious_– or of course, they were just stories. The wind pushed on my window so hard I was afraid the window might break. Fear. Not a day had gone by that I felt fear since dad and Annabeth left.

Where they went has yet to be explained by my mother. My mom, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, actually seemed happy that dad was missing. If I asked why, she would say, "It gives us a time to hang out more." After that I would try my hardest not to scream, _"You're glad he's gone you hated him and now he's gone. I don't love you like I love dad!" _ I would simply nod, go to my room, and play Grand Theft Auto. Being the son of a billionaire actress has its advantages.

I would also wonder about that watch that was sent in three days after my dad went missing. My mom wouldn't let me touch it much less look at it. I sighed. That was then this was now. Lightning ripped across the sky bringing me back to the present. It felt like a warning.

I stood up. Even up this high I could see it. It had a body like The Hulk, Juggernaut, and Hercules had given their muscles to this thing. That wasn't the worst part. Its head belonged to a bull _and _it was wearing a loin cloth. Yuck.

Wait.

_Man's body and bull's head._ Voices seemed to say. Had I seen this in a movie? Read it in a book? Where? _Think something a little closer to home. Mr. Brunner. _The voices swirled around me. What was Mr. Brunner talking before break? Greek mythology. But what was that thing outside? I was too scared to think.

I slid to my bathroom and studied myself. I should just leave my hair down, but then I might not be able to see. So I slapped on some gel and fixed my hair like Roxas from Kingdom Hearts.

I threw on some dark denim jeans, they were tighter than I liked them –mom must've tried to do the laundry again– a white shirt, and a black sleeveless pull-over jacket and my favorite pair of shoes, my black Nikes. I looked out the window again. It was gone. Creepy.

I crept through the halls to hear someone crying. I tiptoed closer to the door. My mom was sobbing and I mean _heartbroken, gut wrenching_ sobbing. (Notice the italicized words.) I had never felt so bad for her. I almost died. Metaphorically of course.

"I don't know what to do Meg." Hmm, mom was talking to her friend, I'm sure you've heard of her. But that's not important. "The things I see . . ." She trailed off.

I could barely hear what Megan was saying.

"Hey it's okay. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I know all about that."

_What?! _

"Yeah, I know." My mom said.

_What are they talking about? _

"Listen, you must've seen something today. You never call me at night unless something happens to scare you. Yesterday, you saw a man walking a hellhound. How does that work anyway? Anyway, what happened?"

My mom took a shaky breath. "I told you Megan Fox" Uh oh, mom's agitated. She never uses her best friend's whole name. "I swear, the future flashed by my eyes."

"So, are you trying to tell me, you saw the future again?"

"Yeah." My mom said.

_WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!_

"What did the guy look like? How far was it?"

"It was about two years. And, the guy looked like. . . . like . . . A.C. with really long hair."

I was starting to get freaked out.

"Never mind that," Megan said. "What happened today?"

"The Minotaur was following us." My mom answered.

_The Minotaur! That's what it's called. Wait, what?_

"That's not good." Megan said needlessly.

"I'm worried," My mom started. "When Percy and I were teenagers . . ."

Megan cut her off.

"How are you holding up by the way? Divorcing is never easy. Or so I've heard."

My mom blushed.

"I'm okay I guess. But that's not the point. When Percy and I were teenagers, he told me about the second time he fought and killed a monster. It was the Minotaur."

For once, Megan was quiet.

"What do you think that means?" She asked.

My mom sighed. "I don't know."

"Well look, get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning." Megan said.

My mom nodded. Then she remembered she was talking on the phone.

"Okay."

"Tell A.C. I said hi." Megan said. She hung up. My mom sighed and turned off the light. I reached up and grabbed the watch. As I left, I heard my mom cry herself to sleep. I slipped downstairs, grabbed my back pack and emptied it. I stuffed it with all my favorite foods, extra clothes and money.

Dude, my mom's so rich; she has money lying around the house. Not change either, 100 dollar bills and such. Nothing less. The butlers never leave. They love working here. Especially in the house.

I went to the garage and evaluated my options. There was my pocket rocket; it was a mini version of a crotch rocket. Real mini. Then, there was my motorcycle. There was no name for it. I had had it made especially for me. It was a crotch rocket but my size. I took that one. After checking the gas and making sure the tank was full, I wheeled it around the side of the house and slipped on the watch.

I waited about a mile before turning the motorcycle on. The engine roared to life and I zoomed down the road at 95 miles per hour. I had no idea what was going on but I somehow knew where to go. Soon, there were trees on the right and left. About 10 minutes away from my destination, the Minotaur attacked me. It came out of nowhere and ran straight at me. I screamed.

It swept its arm across the ground and I barely avoided it. I swerved to the right and hit a ramp made of dirt and leaves. It stood up and swung its fist at me. Two years ago, I had learned a couple tricks on a motorcycle, bike, and skateboard from Tony Hawk, so it was easy for me to barrel roll out of the way.

The motorcycle landed with a thump. The Minotaur turned around and rushed straight toward me. I fully opened the throttle and raced down the dirt road. I looked up and found the monster directly parallel to me. I suddenly leaned on the right handle bar and cut through the woods.

I didn't even look back to see if it was caught up with me and I didn't have to. I could hear the trees being smashed apart as the Minotaur raced after me. It took all my concentration to focus and look for branches and dips in the dirt so I didn't crash.

The crashing of trees was getting louder. Up ahead, a hill could be seen. It was getting bigger, but not fast enough.

Soon, I was at the foot of the hill. The air pushed on my face relentlessly as I flew into the air as a result of the Minotaur catching up with me and smacking the back of my motorcycle. I landed in a heap. The motorcycle hadn't come out of the air yet. The Minotaur towered over me and raised its fist.

"_Press the button on your watch." _A voice that sounded a lot like my father's said in my head. I complied. I raised my hand and pressed the button as the Minotaur's fist came down. I was expecting a light to come out and disorient the monster. That is not what happened at all.

A shield spiraled out and met the Minotaur's fist with a loud clang. I pressed the button again and the shield spiraled back into the watch. I rolled away from the beast and tore up the hill. It ran after me. As I neared the top of the hill, I saw a large pine tree. And what looked like a dragon curled around the base of it. Something golden glittered above it. I looked back. The motorcycle was still in the air. Believe me, the Minotaur was strong.

It ran at me and I turned my attention back to it. I almost forgot about the dragon. At the last second, I jumped to the side. I was certain now that I was about to die at the hand (and mouth) of two things that aren't supposed to exist. No, I was _not _about to die. I pressed the button on my watch. The shield spiraled out.

The Minotaur ran at me. I did the same, and then jumped. I cocked my arm back and hit it squarely in the face with my shield. It stumbled back into the huge mouth of the dragon. One crisis averted. It turned its attention to me. Then it went back to sleep. Golden dust blew in the air from its mouth. I sighed grateful. The motorcycle landed right next to me.

A loud explosion ripped through the air and my eardrums. I raised my shield, but not before I got impaled by a long part of the pipe. I had gotten sliced by something else too. There was a long cut on my side leaking blood.

Sound didn't register. I couldn't hear the crickets anymore. My vision blurred. I couldn't see the stars because the world was spinning in very psychedelic circles. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Is this what it's like when I die? The world faded. I closed my eyes. I would miss so many things. Skateboarding, competitive eating, sno-cones, Ford Mustangs, video games, competitive eating, Harleys, Bart Simpson, movies and competitive eating. Have I said that yet? I passed out.


	2. Welcome to

**Welcome to . . .**

My nightmare started like this. I was walking down an alley. I was two years older but felt like I was older than that. Like I had been through hell and back. There was something weird going on. I went to draw my sword. A voice behind me stopped me. It was a girl. She had black hair –which was dyed– (I don't know how I knew that), a tight, dirt and water streaked black shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black shoes. Her name was Andrea. And she was the most important person to me at that moment.

She leveled her piercing grey eyes on me.

"Listen," She said. Her voice was shaky. "We might not have a lot of time left. You need to understand something."

I frowned. "What is it?" I asked.

She reached forward and kissed me. Her lips were soft and I felt like I was flying. She broke away surprised. We were flying. She clung tightly to me. I looked her in the eyes and kissed her again. We were on the ground again.

"Awww," A voice said behind me. A familiar voice. "How sentimental."

We turned. The guy had a long sword in one hand and a shorter one in the other. On the longer sword, one side had lighter colored metal than the other. "M. . ." I started.

"Yes, yes, yes. We all know my name. _You_, A.C., have caused enough trouble already, so why don't you just _**die!**_"

He charged me and Andrea. Everything slowed down. Suddenly Andrea was in front of me.

"No!" I cried. "I'm in. . ."

It was too late. The sword ripped through her.

My body didn't shoot up because it was so tired but it did jerk. I heard a rustling behind me as if someone woke up at the same time I did. Then I felt a spoon being shoved down my throat.

Something warm trickled down my throat. It tasted like chocolate chip cookies. The wound on my side ached, but nothing more. I flinched as I felt someone's delicate hands glide over the cut. I had no shirt on. The hand quickly retreated. With a mountain of willpower, I forced my eyes to open. Had it not been for the ache in my side and the fact that it was cold in here, I would have thought the girl above me was an angel.

She had black hair and piercing grey eyes. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place her. She blushed.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was the nice light and breathy type. It also had a sharp-ish tone to it. Not to soft, not to loud. I liked it. I liked her. But, I wasn't going to tell her that. After I slid my shirt on, I simply nodded. As I pulled my jacket on on, I studied her. She had a black shirt with a grey jacket over it and blue jeans. Then I looked down on myself. _I _had on a black jacket with sleeves and a zipper with a black shirt with a grey Superman symbol under it. I also had on black camo shorts and my black Nikes.

Not the same clothes I had on last night.

"Who. . ." I looked at the girl. She blushed.

"Um, no. Kayden changed your pants, shoes and socks." Then she realized she hadn't introduced herself.

"My name is Andromeda Cardigan, but I'd like it if you'd call me Andrea. A.C. if you like."

Where did I hear that from? Oh yeah, that's my name. A.C. that is. Not Andromeda or Andrea. I held out my hand 1) to be polite 2) to hold her hand. (I don't think it's polite to hit on a girl I just met)

"My name is Achilles Jackson. I'd _love _it if you called me A.C."

She smiled.

"Welcome to . . . ."

I was hit with a stab of pain in my side and I passed out.


	3. First Day, First Enemy

**First Day, First Enemy. **

When I came to, I found a guy with jet black hair and electric blue eyes standing over me. He grinned.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty's up."

Somehow I found the strength to do the impossible, I sat up.

"Sleeping Beauty?" I slurred.

He grinned again. "Yeah, that's what Andrea called you."

I nodded. He grinned yet again. That's when I realized I liked him. Not _liked _him, but liked him, as a friend. As I said before, he had black hair and electric blue eyes. He was handsome I guess. I mean, _I _wouldn't think so. He was wearing a black shirt with a Batman symbol on it –I had to smirk– and slightly baggy dark denim jeans.

"You gonna try and stand?" He asked.

I shook my head grinning, "Might as well quit while I'm ahead."

He grinned and held out his hand. "My name is Kayden Haw-," He stopped. "Zane."

I frowned but let it go. I took his hand and got shocked. Blue energy shot down his arm and up mine. That got me up quick. I jerked up. He smiled sheepishly. I leaned back against a wall.

"Sorry. It's something we, well, me, children of Thalia have." He apologized.

"Thalia. Lordess of the Sky." I breathed.

"Yep," Kayden grinned. "That's my mommy."

I looked over at him and grinned. It was quiet for a while then my iPhone rang. 'Imma Be' by the Black Eyed Peas ripped through the silence. I didn't need caller I.D. There was only one person who had my number, the caller I.D. read: Mom.

After she got done with her rant, my mom finally calmed down.

"What was going through your head?" She wanted to know. Not once in my life had I felt such spite for my mom.

"You want know what was going through my head?" I shouted stepping out of the house. I looked up, it was _big_. Like an apartment complex. I'll have to ask Kayden about that. "One word," I snarled. "Survival."

"Did you think I was going to kill you?" She asked incredulously.

"Not unless you look like you had the muscles of five body builders on steroids and had a bull's head." I shot back.

There was silence on the other end.

"The Minotaur? Like Theseus and the Minotaur? The evil one?" She asked; suddenly not mad at me anymore.

The evil one? I almost mimicked. "_Noooo _mom_,_" I said slowly. "This is the nice Minotaur. He just came by to have some cookies and Raspberry Kool-Aid."

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You don't likeRaspberry Kool-Aid."

"That's exactly why I killed it!" I shouted again.

"Sweetie," She said. When was the last time she called me that? "Just calm down."

"You calm down! You weren't the one scared out of their mind and you weren't the one worrying for my life!" I practically screamed.

"You're wrong," Mom said quietly. "I _was _scared out of my mind. I _was _worried for your life."

That should have disarmed me, buuut it didn't.

"When?" I asked. "When did you start worrying about me? When were _you _scared for me? Huh?"

"As soon as your dad went missing. With your father not being able to protect you, the monsters would start attacking you." Was her quiet answer.

_That _disarmed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause you're one of the next children of a very big prophecy. You're supposed to lead the other six who go with you. Without you, the whole thing will crumble. Kronos knows that."

"And just _whose _prophecy was this?" I asked.

"Mine." She answered.

"When's it gonna happen?" I asked.

"No one knows. Not even Lee, er, Apollo."

Suddenly, the strength was sucked out of me. I leaned against the side of the house . . . or what ever it was. To the east was a volleyball court. There where about nine good looking girls on each side. Straight north, were about twenty cabins forming a rectangle. And to the west was a large strawberry field.

"Look mom," I said tiredly. "I'm fine. Don't make any irrational decisions to look for me. . ."

"Irrational?" She interrupted. "Besides, I already know where you are."

I continued. "And by no means, come and get me."

I heard her sigh.

"Alright A.C. We'll play this your way."

"That's all I ask." I hung up the phone.

Behind me, the door opened. Kayden stepped out.

"If it helps," he said. "I got into a huge blowout with my dad when I first came here too."

I nodded. It didn't help, but I understood.

"By the way, what's this building called?" I asked.

"The Big House."

Oh.

"Let's take a tour around the grounds. Everyone will want to be the friend of all three of the children of the Big Three." He grinned.

"The what?" I asked.

"I'll let Chiron explain." He said.

"Fine."

We took a tour around the grounds. I found out this place was a camp.

This wasn't a camp like any I've seen. For starters, there was an amphitheatre, a huge mess hall on top of a hill with an open top roof, a canoe lake where there was this huge boat, a trireme, and I _won't _even get started on the rock wall with lava, _lava_, seeping out of it, the archery range, and Kayden's personal favorite, the combat arena.

We went in a circle starting from the Big House. The last thing we needed to see before we hit the Big House again was the stables.

"_No way. Boss?" _ A voice said in my head.

I was getting tired of those. Maybe I was schizophrenic. I turned. It was a pure black horse with a long mane, except attached to its body were a pair of wings. A pegasus. I frowned. It asked again, "_Boss is that you_?"

I turned to look at Kayden. His eyes told me he was as lost as I was. I turned back to the pegasus.

"Who's your boss?" I asked aloud.

"_Nope. Not the boss. Maybe his son. Or a clone." _He deduced. "_Do you know Percy Jackson?"_ He asked me.

I nodded slowly.

"He's my dad."

"_Horseweed," _He swore. "_Why can't it be a clone?"_

I grinned. "What's your name?"

"_Blackjack." _ It answered.

I grinned again. "Right."

"_If you need anything, anything at all, just go to a place where you can get a good echo and whistle five times Your dad was great. I hope you're like him. Or better._"

I grinned. "Alright, take care."

It, sorry, he flew off.

I heard a bunch of protests behind me. I turned around and screamed. There was guy in front of me standing in a patch of strawberries. and he didn't seem like he wanted to be my friend. The satyrs were complaining about how they had been working on those all day.

The guy turned to them and gave them a fierce look. They scurried away as fast as their goat legs would take them.

He had a blond hair, a long scar on his left arm that was hidden by most of his sleeve, two sword sheaths, and a wicked looking mace strapped to his back.

I frowned. "Can I help you?"

He nodded. "Leave."

I shook my head. "I really can't do that."

"You kids of the Big Three think you're all cool don't you?"

"Umm, no."

"Shut up. Don't interrupt me. When I talk. . ."

"You weren't talking." I said. Kayden was trying not to laugh.

The guy just snarled and stormed off.

Kayden grinned. "His name is Matthew Rider. We usually call him Matt, or Rat, or Fat, or . . . . well, we don't call him anything else but you get the picture. He hates all children of the Big Three cause we have special powers and stuff."

I nodded.

After finishing the tour, we settled on the hill on which I killed the Minotaur. I looked up. There was an arch and on the front of it read: The sun moved to the middle of the sky. It was now noon. I looked at the sign again. It now read: Camp Half-Blood.

Kayden grinned. He saw it too.

"What do you think of the camp so far?" He asked turning away and started scratching a dragon under the chin. It was curled around a tree with a large golden sheep's skin on it.

"His name is Peleus. He's friendly. He guards this tree and more importantly. . . ." He pointed up.

"That's not the. . ." I asked.

"Golden Fleece?" Kayden said. "Yeah it is."

"Wow." I said.

"You never answered my question." He sat down next to Peleus.

"Well it's interesting. Not like any camp I've seen. Not that I've been to any, my mom was scared someone would kidnap me for ransom."

He frowned. "Who's you mom?"

"Rachel Dare." I answered.

He raised his eyebrows and whistled. "I thought I was the only one with a famous parent. Not even Monica's mom is famous."

"Who's your dad?"

He hesitated. "Tony Hawk."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "I've met him before. In fact, if it wasn't for your dad, I wouldn't be alive."

He looked over at me. "Really? How so?"

I told him about meeting him and how he taught me barrel rolls on a skateboard, bike and motorcycle. Then I told him about my fight with the Minotaur.

He grinned, closed his eyes, and leaned back against Peleus. It cooed. "I remember my first monster."

I did the same. "What was it?"

He didn't answer at first. Then, when he was about to, I heard the sound of approaching hooves.

I figured it was Blackjack. I turned. It wasn't.

"Mr. Brunner?"


	4. I Get Creamed

**I get creamed.**

I must've looked confused because Mr. Brunner laughed as he approached.

"You must be surprised." He said.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" I muttered. "How. . . .what. . . .who." I settled for silence.

He smiled warmly. "I, am Chiron."

"You, are Mr. Brunner." I said. "Or so I thought."

He smiled again. "Merely a disguised young one. How do you like camp so far?"

"It's. . ." I tried to find a word for it. You can't really describe a camp with talking, flying horses and rock climbing walls with lava pouring over the sides. ". . . .cool." I finished lamely.

He laughed aloud this time. It was a loud friendly, jolly, bellow. "Well then, I suppose you saw the camp?"

I nodded.

Kayden stepped up. "I. . . ." He trailed off. There was a girl on the bottom of the hill motioning for him to come to her. ". . . .have to go. See ya A.C.!"

He took off at high speed. Chiron laughed again.

"When it comes to Monica, all things are second."

I nodded with a smirk on my face.

He smiled again. "Your cabin is the one over there." He pointed to a low roofed building with grey wall encrusted with shells, walls and a good view of the ocean. "Cabin three. Poseidon's cabin."

"My father is Percy Jackson." I said.

"Ah, about that." He reached into his bag and handed me a letter. "Read this."

The paper was sea green. I looked at it. This is what it said:

"What in the purple mountain's majesty?" I muttered.

"Wait for it." Chiron challenged while laughing.

Suddenly, the words began to rearrange and take a different shape. Soon, this is what it read:

Dear A.C.,

If you're reading this, it means you're at camp now. Welcome to my favorite place on Earth (besides the skate park). It might also mean; 1) your mother sent you here (which I highly doubt), 2) you ran away and ended up here (I highly doubt that also) or 3) a monster chased you here (I'm guessing this one is the right answer). You're obviously alive or we would be having this conversation face-to-face. In the underworld.

Anyway, I assume you got the watch I sent. I will also assume your mother wouldn't let you touch it, much less look at it. If you don't have the watch, that could be a problem. If you do have the watch then you are my son and you are kleptomaniac. Just kidding. About the kleptomania joke. You are indeed (did I just use that word? man I'm getting old) my son.

Now, I'm assuming you have the watch, if you don't, skip this paragraph. If you do, that's good. There are three buttons. One sets the time, the other releases the grappling hook. The line can withstand about 200 lbs. per square in. The last button is a shield. I don't think you need an explanation for that.

Since we're on the topic of really cool weapons, Chiron has something that will help you a whole lot. He will give it to you after you finish this letter. As to where I disappeared to, well, I got this job offer you could say. Except, it wasn't any ordinary job. I was chosen to be the successor of Poseidon and be the King of the Gods. Something about being the greatest hero the world ever saw.

Anyway, I hope you have a great time, and train like crazy.

With love,

Dad.

I folded the letter, pocketed it, and turned to Chiron expectantly.

"Huh? Oh! Right, Riptide." He reached in his bag again and pulled out . . . . a pen. A pen of all things.

"Here," Chiron said holding out the pen. "Take this. It's a powerful weapon."

"This is a pen." I sighed.

I grabbed it. It was a nice pen. It had wave patterns on it and a word inscribed in the side. Anaklusmos. Then, I realized I knew what it meant. Riptide.

"You really need to go to the combat arena and get a feel for it." He mused.

"This is a pen." I said a little louder and forceful in case he didn't get it the first time.

He smiled. "Just like your father. Click the button."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Now I get to draw all over my enemies."

I clicked the button. The pen grew heavier and longer in my hand. It was a sword. Very pretty. It had wave designs on the blade.

"What happens if I'm fighting with the sword and it turns into a pen?" I asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Chiron said darkly. "Ah," In a lighter tone. "Something cool. Throw the pen down the hill."

I did. He waited about a minute. I'm not sure what this was supposed to accomplish but. . .

"Check your pocket."

I raised my eyebrow but did what I was told. The pen was there. Cool was right.

"Well, I assume you'll want to go get settled. I'll leave you to it." He turned and galloped off.

I grabbed my things from the Big House and jogged over to cabin three. Inside was a slopping roof. There was a cool breeze blowing through. Hanging from the wall were three half-horse half-fish things. They appeared to be chasing each other. In the corner was a coral fountain. The spray created a rainbow. In the bottom of said fountain, were about 150 gold coins. I picked one up. It had the likeness of my father. I tossed it back in the fountain.

I threw my things on the bed and walked back out hoping to find the combat arena. I passed a lot of cabins. There was hot pink cabin with hearts and the smell of designer perfume. There were about three girls at the doorway watching me. They giggled when I passed.

I waved to them and they squealed. They all zoomed inside no doubt to tell their friends about me. I turned.

Matt was standing there again. I pointed my finger at him while twirling it in circles.

"Dude, how do you do that?"

He remained straight faced.

"Listen punk, if you talk to those girls again, you're dead, if you look at those girls again, you're dead, Hades, if you even think about those girls again, you're dead."

I smirked and put my hands in my pocket. He bent down. Our faces were two feet apart. His breath smelled of beef jerky and Mountain Dew.

"Are you thinking about those girls?" He asked.

I've seen this movie. What was it?

"Well I am now." I replied cockily.

"That's it then, you're dead." He growled. Then he reached for me.

I am the fastest runner I know. I turned around and sprinted away from Matt. I could hear him running after me. I passed the combat arena and the armory, hammers were clanging inside. Just pass those were the stables. I don't think I needed to whistle.

"Blackjack!" I called.

He was in the air with a camper on his back. That didn't stop him though. He swooped down and scooped me up. I was behind the camper. It was a girl. She turned, very surprised. It was Andrea.

I grinned. "Fancy meeting you here."

She cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Running for my life. Or rather flying"

She grinned. "Blackjack, will you set me down over there?" She pointed to entrance of the stables.

"_Sure thing._"He said.

He swooped down and landed.

"Did he say something?" Andrea asked me.

I nodded. Matt was just coming out with a pure white pegasus.

"Gotta go! Bye!" I took off.

Matt chased me. Blackjack, the more experienced pegasus, ducked and dived. He was avoiding the other pegasus easily.

"Take me closer." I yelled over the wind.

"_Sure thing Boss._" He answered.

I pulled out Riptide and the shield.

"Time to teach this jerk a lesson."

Blackjack flew closer. I slashed at Matt. The blade cut his back. He screamed. There was a crowd gathering below us.

Blackjack shot out of reach. Matt pulled out his sword. He commanded his pegasus to fly close to us. We went to meet them. Matt and my swords clanged. Blackjack swooped under the other pegasus. Matt, caught by surprise, didn't have time to turn. I cut him on his left shoulder. He screamed again. An epic idea popped in my head.

"Can I trust you?" I asked Blackjack.

"_You better believe it._" He answered.

I nodded. "Good answer." And without warning, I threw myself off of his back and hit Matt with my shield. He tumbled off of his pegasus and free fell toward the earth. I dropped down after him. As I got closer, Matt tried to chop of my feet. I somersaulted and slashed his right shoulder.

I looked up and didn't find Blackjack. Suddenly, he was there catching me 120 feet from the ground. I got the breath knocked out of me so I didn't scream. Matt hit the ground. Blackjack slowed down and landed. Everyone cheered. I got off of Blackjack (painfully I might add) and patted his mane.

"_Yo Boss, do I get extra sugar cubes for dinner or what?_"

"For dinner and desert." My voice an octave higher than usual.

"_Awesome!_" He took to the air and flew off. I grimaced.

After a couple of songs in the amphitheatre, we all retired to our cabins. I lay in my queen sized mattress thinking how much fun this camp was and slept.

I woke up at three thirty the next morning and felt like my bladder was going to burst. I walked outside and looked for the bathrooms. I walked around for a couple of minutes and still couldn't find them. As I turned to look at the sign of a building, just the canoe racking place, I ran into a building. I still couldn't find the bathrooms so I decided to go in the woods.

I cautiously walked toward the woods and relieved myself. When I turned, there where about five tough looking guys standing there.

"You all _must _be friends of Matt." I said.

One of them grabbed me and held me against the tree.

"No one messes with Matt and just walks away like that." He hissed in my ears. "I see two possible futures. One, you just take the punishment and don't get hurt. Two, you fight, get the punishment, and get hurt. Your pick"

I grinned. "That's funny 'cause I see two futures too. One, you get rejected by every girl you ask out. Two, you and your buddies leave and you all eat about fifteen thousand Tic-Tacs each."

They all slugged me in my stomach. Then they did something really bizarre. They all pulled out cream pies and started walking toward me. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't think they were about to spoon feed me.

They started to stuff the pies down my shirt. One of them shoved one down my pants. While lying in the dirt, I made a silent promise to myself that I would never eat another cream pie in my life.


	5. I Get Smart

**I Get Smart**

A couple of weeks later I found the bathroom. You know that building I ran into? Yeah. That was the bathroom. I still hadn't gotten pie out of the sensitive places.

After about five attempts, I finally got out all the pie. I walked over to the mess hall. There were a lot of tables. Each table was a different color. My table, the blue one with wave designs, was empty. I sat down. Matt stood up.

"Since Chiron is not here to announce the dinner and desert, I will. For dinner we will have rib tips and macaroni n' cheese. And for desert," He looked at me. "Cream pie."

I turned around in my seat and puked.

It turns out we aren't going to have ribs and macaroni and cream pie for meals tonight. But Matt and his buddies had a laugh out of it. I was sitting in the infirmary when Kayden came in all excited.

"A prophecy is here!" he screamed.

Almost everyone in the infirmary perked up. There were scattered whispers around me.

"Did he just. . . ."

"I think he did."

"Is he serious?"

He ran over to me and stuffed a canteen full of nectar in my mouth.

"C'mon! Get better. You are _not _gonna wanna miss this!"

I stood up suddenly feeling better.

"What did she say?" A camper asked.

"I don't know." Kayden answered excitedly. "Chiron has it written down!"

After a couple of grueling minutes full of shoving and punching to get into the amphitheatre, everyone settled down. Me, Kayden, Monica, Andrea, Marco Flint, a son of Hephaestus and a friend of mine all sat next to each other. Chiron walked into the center.

"Welcome campers! No doubt you heard the news."

Everyone began talking.

"QUIET DOWN!" Chiron yelled. "I would like to point out to you that this was a free verse poem. There is no rhythm. Now, please listen."

He pulled out a piece of parchment and began reading:

_Five demigods shall raise five famous heroes._

_The Lord of time might win_

_and if he does, backwards time goes._

_Only because a hero loses his life_

_shall he find an assurance to life._

_Unless the demigods somehow can win_

_the reign of the gods shall verily end._

He looked up and chuckled. I'm pretty sure everyone's eyes where bugged out like mine.

Chiron spoke. "Since there is no way to determine who the oracle was talking about, we must decide this using a war game."

The amphitheatre exploded with noise. People chattering excitedly, people running out of the stands to start with whatever they are planning, or me, asking what the heck is so special about the war game.

"Chiron stopped the war games after a kid was killed by a hellhound." Marko said.

"Oh." I said as ideas started popping in my brain.

"Oh?" Kayden asked. "Hellhounds aren't supposed to be in here. Someone let it in."

"So that means someone is on the wrong side. We just don't know who." Monica said.

I nodded. "So, what are the rules?"

"There's no killing obviously." Andrea said.

"And?" I asked. That couldn't be it.

"Well that's it. It's just like a real war. You wound but not kill." She said.

Ideas were pooping in my so fast, I thought my head was going to pop.

"There are about twenty cabins. We need to move fast." Kayden said.

I shook my head. "No, we just our five cabins."

They all looked at like I was crazy.

"Okay, you're new here but this is how it works: this is a war. We need to win. We _want_ to win. Got it?" Kayden said.

I nodded. "Alright here's the plan."

They all looked perplexed.

"A.C.," Began Marko.

"No." I insisted. "Look," We all huddled. "Marko, I need you and your cabin to make automatons." A light bulb turned on over everyone's head. He nodded and left. "Monica, I need you to work on summoning as many skeletons as you can without wearing yourself out." She smiled and left. I turned to Andrea. "Andrea, I need you and your cabin to make chariots." She smiled, patted my cheek affectionately (I hope) and left. I turned to Kayden. "You're with me. This war is in three days; work on your lightning stuff." He grinned and said.

"We need to get you to the combat arena. No one will be there since everyone's preparing."

I grinned, stood up, brushed the dirt off of my pants and nodded. "No time like the present."

We walked to the arena.

After two hours of fighting, respites, fighting, respites, and more fighting, we still didn't have a winner. We just couldn't beat each other. People obviously heard the noise because there were many people watching us fight. Kayden looked me in the eyes and slashed at my chest. I quickly backed up.

People cheered us on. They were mostly people who found out they were on our team. I was determined not to lose. All I needed was an opening. I saw one. Whenever he slashed at me, he would stumble. Unlike me, he doesn't have the advantage of being rejuvenated whenever water touches his skin.

He swiped at me and that's when I took my shot. I crouched low and cut at his feet. He wasn't as tired as I thought. He jumped while simultaneously slashing at my head. The crowd went wild. Kayden was a good fighter. He stumbled and without thinking, I dove at him.

My body hit him in his stomach and his breath left him in an audible _whoosh_. I rolled off of him and coughed. We lay next to each other catching our breath.

"You had an advantage." Kayden grinned.

"Yeah, I know." I answered. "But you held up even when it was obvious I would win."

He scrambled up. "What did you say?"

I laughed aloud.

Three days later, we were ready. Both armies occupied the North and South Woods. Well . . . . . . Never mind. I'm pretty sure the opposing army, lead by Matt, head counselor from the Hermes cabin, Alex Johns, the head counselor from the Apollo cabin, Raman Lucas, Ares, and Brad Kane, Nemesis, were wondering why our army was so quiet.

We waited. Chiron told us to start whenever. I was pretty sure they would send in their best spies in first. And sure enough, traps sprung and Greek fire bombs exploded. Our army surged forward and began to march. The other army ran at our warriors. Our army calmly walked forward.

We characterized the armies by which woods they were on. Ironically, my side was on the North and Matt's side was on the South. Half of Matt's army outnumbered us six to one. It worked perfectly. The armies clashed. My plan was working. The warriors were just fighting. They were cutting down enemies left and right. It took about six soldiers to take down one.

They had finished demolishing our automatons. A large cry went up from the Southern side. They thought they had won. It was too bad for them we knew where their sniper archers were and we snuffed them out. My army crept though the woods carefully. I peeked out over the clearing. There was a camper examining an automaton. He poked it and then realized what it was.

He turned and screamed. "WE DIDN'T . . . ."

An arrow silenced him. I turned to see who did it. Andrea stood there with her bow and a smug smile on her face. I turned to the army. They all looked at me with excitement written all over their faces. I grinned and screamed one word: "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"


	6. I Die

**I Die.**

Matt's army was really caught off guard because they screamed and retreated. Our chariots rode forward and took out the majority of the people. Monica stood surrounded by ten guys. She held out her sword, a pure black sword, and called, "Serve me." Immediately, skeletons burst from the ground and engaged the guys.

She walked away smiling. I shook my head grinning. She was something else. I turned and looked. Andrea was calmly taking down guy after guy after girl after guy. One girl got to close for Andrea to fire her bow. Instead, she pulled out an arrow and stabbed the girl with the point.

To my left, Kayden was fighting about three guys. One of them tried an overhead cut and ended up hurting his teammate. One guy tackled Kayden and had him pinned. Kayden held out his hand and lightning erupted from his palm. Both of the guys flew back like one hundred feet.

On my right, Marko was welding his war hammer like Thor. If he were a son of Thalia instead of Kayden, he could probably beat the Norse god of thunder. He was surrounded by an assortment of guys and girls. Half of them had arrows pointed at his chest.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?" A girl roared.

He looked up and grinned. "HULK SMAAAAASH!"

He slammed his hammer into the ground and everyone was thrown off of their feet. All five of us charged the "generals" of Matt's army. I turned to my friends and screamed, "Choose someone and take him out!" I jumped at Matt and we tumbled down a hill. We landed at the base of the Lephyros Creek along the fireworks beach.

He gave me a murderous look. "I will kill you! You . . . arrogant . . . son . . . of. . ." He punctuated each word with a swing of his swords.

"Poseidon." I finished.

He screamed and jumped at me. I dove to the side and stood. He turned and looked at me.

"I will kill you." He clarified.

I grinned. "Yeah, I got that the first time."

He snarled and launched into a series of complicated attacks. I ducked and blocked whenever I could but it was doing no good. I was starting to get worried he might actually kill me. So, I protected myself. When he swung his last strike, I leapt forward with my sword outstretched hoping to stab him. He wasn't there.

I landed on the ground then looked up. He was standing there with his sword pointing down. Straight at my chest. I looked at him wondering if he would go through with it. He raised his sword. I raised my shield but he kicked it out of the way temporarily lowering his sword. I tried to slash at him. He kicked my sword out of the way too.

The temperature dropped. I looked around. A golden glow surrounded Matt. He brought his sword up and stabbed it down.

**Andrea's POV**

I had just finished Alex from Apollo's cabin when I heard a scream. It came from the hill behind me. I turned and ran down as fast as I could. Lying there with a sword protruding from his chest and Matt standing over him was. . . . NO! Not A.C.! He couldn't die! Matt looked at me with a gloating look in his eyes. He pulled his sword from A.C.'s chest.

I lost it. I pulled my throwing knife from the leather sheath strapped to my leg. (A.C. had made it for me) and threw it. Matt smiled and disappeared in a golden flash. My knife thudded into a nearby tree. I stumbled to A.C.'s side.

His eyes were far off. I could tell he wouldn't survive. No amount of nectar or ambrosia. I tried anyway.

"A.C. please, please, _please_, don't die." I cried.

He raised his head slightly and looked me in the eyes.

"Andrea, I won't survive this. You know that right?" He asked me.

Of course I did. I had just thought that. "Yes." I said sadly.

"Then please let this dying knight steal a kiss from the fine maiden who holds me."

He had that mischievous gleam in his eye. I nodded. "Of course."

I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. His lips were charred but I didn't care. I kissed him deeper. He managed to reach his hand up and stroke my hair.

"I love you." He murmured against my ear. Then he died.

I wept. It was about twenty minutes later when Marko, Monica, and Kayden found us. I was still weeping. Marko let out a strangled yelp, Monica sniffed, and Kayden let tears stream down his face.

"What happened?" Marko asked.

"Matt." Was all I could say.

"He killed him?!" Kayden shouted.

Monica started crying. All I could do was nod. Monica held me. She was the only one I had told about my feelings about A.C. Kayden wrapped his arms around both of us and cried too.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Marko.

The creek behind him exploded. The water fell toward us and washed the blood away. His wounds closed. Why didn't I think of that? The water would've healed him better than nectar and ambrosia. I wept harder. This caused Monica to weep harder. This caused Kayden to cry harder. That caused Marko to cry.

I heard the sound of a great groaning. I looked around. The water ran off of my skin. The remaining water droplets began to converge into a shape. It was the shape of a man. The moaning grew louder. The water began to change color until it was a man with messy raven black hair, green eyes that were full of pain, and looked just like A.C.

"Poseidon." I muttered.

Tears were streaming in waterfalls down his face. He stepped up to the body.

"May I?" He asked.

Numbly, I nodded. He held his son in his arms. He kissed his forehead then sat A.C.'s body back down. His form began to glow. I knew what was happening.

"Look away!"

There was a bright flash and he was gone.

* * *

**I really want to continue with this but . . . . . . . . . I gotta have at least 5 more reviews (by different people). Thanks to smt256 for reviewing. You were like the only one to do so. Thanks.**


	7. Miss Me?

**Miss Me?**

I awoke to the sound of crying and a sheet over my head. It smelled of sea salt. The flames flickered around me. I didn't move for a while. The fire was now just starting to reach the surface I was lying on. I sat up.

Many people screamed. I pulled the sheet off of my head. It was my shroud. Chiron was still oblivious.

"He was a great hero, we will miss him."

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. Tons of Aphrodite girls cheered. I smiled and waved at them. People laughed.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

He turned. He stared at me in shock for a little while. Then, he galloped forward and pulled me off of . . . . . whatever I was lying on. I pulled my shroud with me. He smiled.

"It must say, it is good to see you boy."

I looked down on myself. I was wearing the same thing I was wearing when I first woke up here. Chiron chuckled.

"For now, you are Superman. You might want to see your friends. None of them could bear to come today."

I nodded and took off down the path. I turned back around.

"Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes boy?" He answered.

"You should keep everyone away from their cabins. They need to sleep. I need them tonight."

He nodded. "You heard the boy! Back to your regular activities and stay away from the cabins."

Everyone stood and went back to their regular schedule. I turned back around and took off. My eyes started hurting. Suddenly, I was hit with a vision. I was standing near a black river. Many things you wouldn't normally see were floating in this river: a tiara, a college diploma, a microphone, and turntables. They all floated by. Annabeth was next to me and seemed to be explaining something but I couldn't hear her. I nodded and plunged into the river.

My eyes opened. I was in front of Thalia's cabin. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice asked me.

I made my voice deeper. "It's the pizza delivery guy."

"That's very funny Arnold." Came the voice. I could also hear footsteps.

Arnold was a kid from Hermes cabin and the ultimate trickster. The door opened. Kayden stood there with an annoyed look on his face. Then it slowly melted. I knew Kayden wasn't the kind of guy to stand there and ask me if it was me. He grinned broadly and threw his arms around me.

"DUDE! Where have you been?"

I frowned. I didn't know. He sensed my hesitation.

"Not something you want to talk about in public?"

I shook my head still trying to figure out what happened.

"You're embarrassed?"

I shook my head again.

"You really don't know do you?" He asked his voice softening.

I nodded. "It's weird. But, maybe that's what it's like when you die."

He grinned. "The prophecy was right. I KNEW IT!" He yelled.

I frowned. "What did the prophecy say?"

His eyebrows scrunched together. "That a demigod would die and find an assurance to life. What is it?" He asked eagerly.

I seriously remembered nothing about what happened when I was dead. He shook his head grinning and pulled me inside of his cabin. In the corner was a soda machine. How did he get that in here? His bunk was huge. And he had a desk with a recliner. On the desk were a large TV, a Wii, an Xbox 360, a PSP, and a PlayStation 3. He grinned at me.

"This, my friend, is how the other half lives."

I looked around in awe. "It most certainly is."

He pressed a button and an orange soda popped out. He tossed it to me. I nodded my thanks, popped it opened and drank deeply. Kayden sat in the recliner chair.

"I hate to say it but, Andrea has been a wreak since you . . . . . died." He grinned. "It feels weird to say that. You don't really talk to someone after they died."

I nodded. "I better go check on her. But first, I'll go see everyone else."

He nodded sincerely. "You'd better. See you later man."

I was about to leave but remembered something. "Hey, you'd better get some sleep. We start the quest tonight."

He grinned.

I tossed the now empty can in his bin and left. I went and saw Marko. He was very happy to put it mildly. He nearly cracked all of my ribs. I told him about the quest and that he needed to get some sleep. He agreed. I went to Hades' cabin and saw Monica. I got the same reaction and I told her the same things.

Now for the tricky part. I walked over to Athena's cabin. I began to knock but stopped. How would she react? Would she be mad at me? This was going to be interesting. I knocked. I heard shuffling behind the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

I hesitated. "A . . . . ."

She opened the door. I hung my head. Her hand reached out and touched my chin. She brought it up and looked me in the eyes. I tried for a grin.

"Hi?"

She nearly suffocated me with a hug. I hugged her back just as hard.

"I missed you so much!" She whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too . . . . . . I think."

She pulled back. "What do you mean 'I think'?"

"Well," I answered. "I don't exactly remember anything from when I was dead."

"Oh." She said in a small voice. Then she put on a seductive smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She grabbed my hand and slowly led me to her bed.

I woke up with a start. I quickly tried to remember my dream. It evaded me just as fast. I groaned in frustration. All I could remember was me protecting my left palm and finding a door. I threw the covers off of myself and got dressed. I leaned over and kissed Andrea's forehead as she slept. I crept out of her cabin, carefully shut the door, and went to the combat arena.

When I got there, Matt was waiting for me.

"Hey rookie." He grinned. "Miss me?"

I looked around. The dozens of campers that where training where tied up. They all looked at me with big pleading eyes.

"What do you want Matt?" I asked still not looking at him.

"Your death." He answered.

I looked up at him and grinned. "I already died. You just weren't there to see it."

He gave me an amused smile. "This time," He pulled out his two swords. "I will."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? How so?"

"Simple," He answered moving toward a camper slowly. "If you don't fight, one of these poor little demigods die."

I pulled out Riptide. I hadn't clicked to button yet. "Well then, let's get started."

He frowned. "Are you insulting me? A pen?"

I ran at him. He shook his head and charged me.

"You get twenty strikes Matt. That's it." I informed him.

He grinned. "Ten strikes is all I need, rookie."

He swung at my head. I ducked.

"One."

He frowned and tried to kick at me then strike. Blocked the kick and rolled out of the way.

"Two."

He snarled and used two swords.

"Three and four."

He just kept ducking and rolling out of the way. Five, six, seven, and eight went by just as quickly. I pocketed Riptide. He screamed and slashed at me with one sword. I blocked it . . . . . . with my hand. He tripped me. Now I was on my knees with my head bent. The second sword sliced its way toward my unprotected neck.

I was hit with another vision. Annabeth was standing in front of me wearing a _chiton_. I could hear her now.

"I am allowing you to be more in touch with your father's powers. You now can use the water in the air to propel yourself." She explained.

"Like flying?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can also cause mini earthquakes and shockwaves."

The vision cut off just as Matt's sword swooped down on my neck. A million thoughts flooded my mind. _I did not just come back to life just to die again. How long was I out. Is mom okay? I wonder if I'll make it to the Isles of the Blest. No. I've only come back to life once. This will be your second time dying. Thanks Manual. No problem._

The sword hit my neck. It shattered. Everyone was looking on in awe. I was surprised too. I felt my neck. Matt stumbled back stabbed by a ricocheting piece of his sword. I slowly stood and looked at him. Shockwaves huh? I focused.

"BACK!" I yelled at him.

A wave of energy sent him flying into the bleachers. I didn't have to yell 'back' but, I wanted to be dramatic. He wasn't moving. I went to work setting free all of the half bloods. They thanked me profusely and left. Some stayed to see what I would do to Matt. I didn't know myself. I walked over to where he lay.

His head lolled to one side.

"Get is over with." He moaned.

I shook my head grinning. Flying huh? I grabbed him by his collar and rose into the air. I couldn't help but grin happily. I wondered how fast I could fly. I flew over the protective barrier and deposited Matt into Long Island Sound. And as he fell, I spit on him. He landed with a splash.


	8. I Get a New Pet

**I Get a New Pet.**

I walked through the woods. I felt a presence. It was like something was not supposed to be there. But not threatening too. At the edge of the wood was a hellhound. It had blue fur streaks in it. I felt like I've seen it before. It was about the size of a large grizzly bear and had rows of shard looking teeth.

It stood when it saw me and barked excitedly. A vision hit me. The very same hellhound was bounding next to me as we cut down enemies. We cleared the telekhines and I bent down to him.

"Nice job Brawler. Hades wasn't lying. You _are_ the world's friendliest hellhound."

I was back in the present. It looked up at me hopefully. I grinned.

"Stay right here." I said.

It barked as if to say, _I'm not going anywhere_. I grinned and flew towards Chiron and Monica.

I landed next to them and Monica screamed. Chiron turned, very surprised, and asked me, "Where did you come from?"

"There's no time for that. I need the both of you." I insisted.

They looked at each other and shrugged. Chiron held out a hand for Monica to grab and he hoisted her onto his back. I started flying.

"C'mon, this way!" I called.

We finally made it to the where I saw Brawler last. Sure enough, he was there. He barked. Chiron pulled out his bow and an arrow and shot. I reached forward and caught the arrow. Chiron whirled on me.

"What are you doing? Can't you see it's a hellhound?"

Monica stared at me.

"Yeah." I said slowly. "His name is Brawler. His paw is injured."

"You know him?" Monica asked.

I nodded. "I've been having these visions. He was in one of them and he was on my side. And plus," I turned to Brawler. "Look at him. He doesn't look like he wants to kill us."

Monica leaned down toward it. "Hey fella, what's your name?"

Brawler barked.

"Oh," Monica said. "So your name _is _Brawler."

He barked again.

"What happened?"

He barked. And barked. And barked. She nodded periodically to show she understood. Chiron and I exchanged glances.

"I feel foolish." He muttered.

I grinned. Monica stood. "He says he was sent here by Hades and says he wishes to join us."

Chiron muttered something under his breath. "I suppose we could let it join. Who would take care of it though?" He asked.

I stepped forward. "That's a no-brainer. He's mine so I will." I turned to Brawler. "I, Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon, grant this hellhound, Brawler, entrance into Camp Half Blood."

Lightning flashed and Brawler was next to me. I reached down and patted him.

"How are we gonna get him into . . . . . wherever we need to get him?" I asked.

Chiron shook his head. "I can heal him here."

He pulled a small bottle and began to apply it to Brawler's paw. Chiron muttered a few words in Ancient Greek and the wound healed. Brawler tentatively placed his paw on the ground. He didn't yelp in pain. He began to run in circles. He stopped and tackled me licking me. I patted him as best as I could but it's kinda hard to do when a 200 pound hellhound has a paw on your chest.

When he finally finished giving me my spit bath, I dove into the lake to wash myself off. I came back everyone except Brawler was gone. He barked when he saw me. He bounded toward me.

"Oh no, you don't." I grinned and took off.

We reached the common area and campers scurried out of the way. Brawler barked happily. Many campers screamed. One actually tried to pull a sword on it. I leaned down toward Brawler.

"None of these people are a threat. Don't attack them."

He barked. Monica smiled. I frowned.

"What?"

"It's just funny having a friendly hellhound in camp." She explained. I nodded. It was different. I looked up. The sun was setting. I turned to Brawler.

"We are going to the Underworld today. Do you want to come?"

He barked. Monica whirled suddenly. I frowned again.

"Brawler!" She admonished. "I didn't even know hellhounds could cuss!"

I laughed out loud.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Someone screamed behind us.

I suddenly swirled around and block Kayden's sword with my body. He couldn't stop his momentum. The sword clanged off of my skin.

"You can't kill Brawler!" I said.

"Who?" Kayden asked still looking at my skin then his sword. I pointed.

"That's Brawler. You like my new pet?" I asked.

"Not really." Kayden said still examining my skin.

"Oh cut that out! I'm invincible and have other cool powers. Just stop looking at me like you don't know me!" I cried.

Kayden looked up at me. "You're invincible? What else can you do?"

I closed my eyes slightly and everyone within a hundred yards of me flew back.

"Sorry." I said.

I helped Monica up. Kayden was already up and running toward me.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He yelled. "Can you do something else?"

I nodded. "Earthquakes, but I haven't tried that yet."

Kayden was looking excited. "Anyway, I was dreaming and my mom appeared to me. She said that I needed to have some sort of protection . . . . . ."

"Of course you blushed." I said grinning.

Monica blushed.

"Well . . . . Yeah. But that's not the point. She gave me this!" He said. He held up a bracelet with spikes on it. There was a button on the top.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"This." Kayden replied.

He pressed the button. Chain links burst out then flattened into a shield. It wasn't finished with its transformation. Medusa's head popped up like it was being pressed in from behind the shield. Monica and I looked away. I looked up. Kayden wasn't petrified. He grinned.

"It's a copy of my mom's Aegis! She had this when she was younger but she modified it so it wouldn't look like it belonged to a girl any longer."

I nodded slowly. "It's like my shield."

He nodded. "But that's not all she gave me. She allowed me to be able to control lightning at will _and _I can fly!"

To prove his point, he raised in the air a couple of inches.

"Is that as high as you can go?" I asked.

"What?! No!" He cried. "I just didn't want to show off."

I grinned and took a running start for emphasis and flew into the air. The water rippled around me. I looked back and laughed at Kayden's bugged out eyes.

"Get some dinner," I yelled at the two of them. "And meet me at the beach at midnight!" I flew off. Brawler chased after me.


	9. We Find The Heroes' House Keys

**We Find the Heroes' House Keys**

I was a little early and decided to take a swim. I pulled off my shirt and left on my jeans. I dove under the water. I never thought about then, but when ever I bathed, I never felt the heat or coldness of the water. I realized that I wanted to feel the temperature of the water. Without getting my jeans wet of course.

Suddenly, coldness swept over my chest. My skin was actually wet but not my jeans! I went down, down, down, down. I swam past the point where people who weren't either Poseidon or children of Poseidon would pop with pressure. Then, it began to get dark. Something in my head kicked into gear and I had like heat seeking vision or something.

I heard vibrations above me.

"Where is he?" It was Kayden.

"He was the one who set up this meeting!" Marko exclaimed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Andrea.

"Hey." Monica.

I swam for the surface.

Kayden sighed. "A.C.'s late for his own meeting!"

"No I'm not." I said rising out of the water as if walking on steps.

I flipped the hair out of my eyes. It had gotten longer in the Underworld. Time there was different here. I'm guessing I was dead for about two days or so here, but it was six months in the Underworld before I woke up in my body. Since I was invincible, I figured my hair would be too. With that being said, I doubt I could cut it.

Even Monica gasped. I grinned. A water throne rose up behind me. I sat down.

"Kayden," I asked. "Will you throw me my shirt? If I stay like this the girls will catch flies."

Monica instantly snapped her mouth shut. I could hear the click. Marko grinned and Kayden tossed me my shirt. I didn't want to be wet anymore. The water flew off of me.

"Welcome." I began. "I'm sure you're wondering 'why the Hades at night?'"

They all grinned.

I continued. "It's simple, we need to have less cops around." I whistled five times. They echoed across the Sound. Blackjack and four of his buddies, Guido, Porkpie, Angel, and Twilight, landed behind them. "We need to get to Central Park."

When we landed in Central Park, Blackjack and his buddies flew off wishing us good luck. We all threw up our hoods and moved quietly through the trees. Brawler wasn't as quiet. We came upon the Door of Orpheus. It looked like a pile of rocks. I turned to my teammates.

"Do any of you know how to sing?" I asked.

Monica instantly started moving toward the back of the group.

"Monica?" I asked.

She sighed.

"A little."

Andrea smiled. "I can sing too. I'll join you."

Marko stepped forward. "I can sing too."

I shook my head quickly, eyes wide. "Anybody can sing, I was asking if anybody here can sing _well_."

He grinned. "Just being clear."

The girls began to sing that one song you always hear on the Disney channel. The one sung by all those Disney stars **(AN: I can't get that song out of my head. My little sister won't stop singing it. I decided to take it out on you the readers.)**. The door began to crack open ever so slightly when I heard footsteps behind us. Brawler gave a warning growl.

"Who goes there?" A voice asked. It was like a bark.

"No one." Kayden called.

The cop seemed to get angry. "Come out where we can see you!"

I turned to my friends. "I'll hold them off." I turned to Marko. "Make bird noises when the door begins to close."

He nodded and turned. Brawler, Monica, and Andrea were already inside. The door was still opening. I stepped out where the cops could see me. They leveled their guns.

"You aren't human are you?" One asked me.

"No," I answered truthfully.

One of them barked excitedly.

"I'm Superman!" I yelled.

Then, I proceeded to fly. The two cops stumbled back. I landed behind them. One of them raised their gun. The other followed suit.

"Ca-CAW!" Something screamed.

The two cops were so startled, they shot me. The bullets bounced off. I looked down. The bullets gave off an unnatural glow. Celestial Bronze. I pulled out Riptide, clicked the button, and slashed the two monsters into a fine dust. I ran past their dust piles and dove for the door. It closed on my waist. I was still suspended in the air.

Marko suppressed a laugh. "Well A.C., nice of you to _hang _out with us."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "That's not how you use that cliché Marko." I said.

"Aw Hades." He said. But he grinned. "Maybe next time."

I looked at the door and focused. It was blown back a shockwave. But just as quickly as it opened, it closed. I rolled through the opening before it closed and stood. Andrea clapped. I grinned and pulled out my flashlight.

After many hours of traveling through tunnels, we came upon a cliff. I looked down. The water was an unnatural green.

"We're at the Styx. Let's set up our . . . . . whatever we have."

"Why here?" Marko asked.

Just then, Kayden picked something up.

"Hey look at this."

It was a wooden sign and it read:

_You think you are smart._

_You thought you could fool me._

_I know what you come for._

_You can't have the key._

_Lest your heart is pure,_

_and that much I see,_

_you will not live._

_You won't get the key._

"Happy stuff." I commented.

"I agree." Said Monica.

"Should we get it tonight?" I asked.

"Aren't you the leader?" Marko asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "Leader. Not dictator."

"Oh." He said. "Well?"

I looked at everyone. Nobody seemed to disagree.

"Well then, it's decided." I said.

I turned to Marko and pushed him off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed.

I laughed as I leapt off of the cliff's face also and caught him. I flew him back up. He was shivering.

"WHAT THE HELLHOUND WAS THAT?!" He screamed. Brawler barked happily. "YOU COULD'VE FREAKIN KILLED ME!" He didn't say "freakin".

I laughed. "Calm down. I had it under control. I guess I'm the only one who can go. This where I went to be invincible."

Kayden would've jumped in if it wasn't for Monica holding him back. I shook my head and cleared my mind (which is easier said (**AN: or written**) than done). I took a deep breath, released it and dove off the side of the cliff. I hit the water at an awkward angle and would have surely died if I wasn't invincible and the son of Poseidon.

A vision hit me. I was in the Styx. The water was excruciatingly painful. I felt like I was having dry tar ripped off of my skin. I was told to focus on one point of my body. My left palm. It usually was covered my shield and my fist would be curled if I wanted to grip the straps.

There was a strange feeling in my hand and I felt like I was being pulled. I looked up and there were three people there; my dad, my mom, and Andrea. They all laughed at me. I had fallen in the street. Andrea shook her head and laughed.

"You are soooooooo clumsy, A.C.!" She held her hand out for me to pull me up. I grabbed it. It felt like a real person's hand. She pulled me up and I burst out of the water holding a key.

"I GOT IT!" I screamed.

"GOOD!" Kayden screamed back. "NOW GET BACK UP HERE!"

There were many ways to go at this. I could fly, of course, or, I could use the grappling line equipped in my watch. Then a thought hit me. If the water can dissolve skin, it can surely dissolve this line. _A line that can withstand 200 lbs per sq. in. Thank you Manual. No problem. _**(AN: My imaginary friend's name is Manual. He tells me useful stuff. Just kidding.)**

I decided to just fly out of the water.

"What's the key do?" Kayden asked.

"It opens a door where five of the world's greatest heroes are kept." I answered.

"Like prisoners?" Andrea asked.

I shook my head. "The old Apollo asked the old Hades to keep their souls in a safe place where the Hero of the Cosmos would find them."

"So, I'm guessing that's you." Marko asked dragging his finger through the dirt.

I shrugged. "Could be anybody. I'm leading the quest. But who knows? It could be Brawler."

At the mention of his name, Brawler popped an eye open and barked. We all laughed and settled for the night.


	10. You Again?

**You Again? **

When everyone woke up (since we couldn't tell if it was day time), we packed up our things and continued on our journey. Five hours later, we ended up on an edge on land. In front of us was an enormous stretch of water. I figured no one except me could possibly swim across that.

We looked around for boats and found nothing.

"Well this sucks." Andrea muttered.

"I could always swim across." I offered.

Everyone nodded and I plunged into the water. After about thirty minutes of swimming, I came upon an island. On said island was a boat and a house. Inside the house were three rooms. Perfect. To the east of the island was a stretch of land surrounded by mist. To the west was more water. North was water too. I grabbed the boat and pushed it out to the water and sailed back to my friends.

Marko cheered when he saw me and everyone looked up quickly. I pulled the boat up and they all piled their stuff on. We sailed back to the island and set up in the large house. Marko suggested the guys share a room and the girls share a room. Monica innocently suggested the couples sleep together. As if no one could guess what was going through her dirty mind.

In the end, and to the glee of Monica, it was decided that the couples would share a room. Marko looked a little downcast as he set up his things. I understood, sorta. He was alone. It was sad. Andrea pulled me into the room and told me throwing all my things on the bed was not acceptable.

"Jeez," I muttered. "You sound like my mom."

I was rewarded with a slap to the back of the head.

"You know," I said with my back turned to Andrea. "We never made it official."

"Made what official?" She asked.

"Us dating." I said still fixing my stuff.

"Oh yes we did." She said sure of herself.

I turned to her. "I don't remember any of us asking each other out."

She gave me a seductive smile."Oh yes you did."

I frowned. She sat on my lap and whispered in my ear. "You made it official when you broke . . . ."

I noticed Kayden standing there with a giant smile on his face. I sent a shockwave that threw him back and closed the door. I wondered if he was smiling now.

I woke to an empty bed and the smell of eggs and bacon. Marko, Kayden, and I stumbled out of our rooms and down the stairs. Monica and Andrea where standing over dual stoves and cooking a breakfast for a ginormous drakon. All three of our stomachs sat up a begged.

Kayden almost tripped over himself to get to Monica. He tried to kiss her, but she backed away mumbling something about morning breath.

"Did you guys eat yet?" Marko asked.

Andrea nodded. "We've been up for like five hours."

It sure looked like it too.

I cleared my throat. "I'm planning to explore the island over there. Anybody want to come?"

Marko nodded. Kayden mumbled something. The girls began to nod but Kayden shook his head.

"You girls have been up all day. Get some rest."

Monica tried to argue but Kayden looked at her and grinned. "You know it's true. Look, your eyelids are already beginning to close." And with that, Monica's head slumped on the table. Andrea was next. Kayden shook his head again. After breakfast, Kayden and I carried our girls to our rooms and went back downstairs. We loaded up the boat with necessary essentials: weapons, nectar, ambrosia, oh, and of course, duct tape. The island was misty and it was hard to see.

"This place gives me the creeps." Marko said.

"You know what's creepier?" Kayden asked. "That singing."

I was about to ask what singing when I heard it. A soft melodic sound ebbing through the floorboards. It seemed to carry me forward. We came to a closed door. I tried the doorknob. It wasn't locked. We walked in and the second most beautiful girl I've ever seen was sitting there.

She smiled at us. "Hi. My name is Sirena."

All of our jaws dropped. I think Kayden began drooling.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked us. We nodded dumbly. Marko and Kayden sat down but thinking of Andrea kept me standing. I cleared my throat. She stood and walked towards me.

"Do you have a question Achilles? My brave, _brave, _hero." She touched my cheek.

"What are you?" I was falling under her spell again.

"I'm a Siren."

I knew it. "Aren't they ugly things with turkey heads and all that?" I asked.

She nodded. "Those are. I'm the beautiful one. It's a timeshare sort of thing. I was the siren back then."

I nodded. It made sense, sort of. "Are you going to kill us?"

She shook her head. "I'll turn you in to Kronos. It's my job."

I whipped Riptide out so fast, she fell over. Kayden was standing over her with Aegis and his sword. Marko looked sad. I felt a flash for empathy for Marko and decided to try something else.

"How many half-bloods have you captured already?" I asked putting my weapons away.

She looked thoughtful. "Four?"

"What were their names?" Marko asked.

She shrugged. "I don't even like my job. Kronos said he'd torture me if I didn't and use me for . . . . ." She shuddered.

"How would you like to help us?" I asked.

Marko grinned. She shrugged again. "Cool. Let's do it"

I risked a glance at Kayden. He was trying his hardest not to grin.

I opened the door to our "house" and stepped inside. Marko walked in after me. Kayden walked in after him. And Sirena walked in after him. Monica and Andrea weren't up yet.

"Should we wake them?" Marko asked.

"Naw." I said.

" I can't leave my island for too long. Kronos will find out." Sirena insisted for the one hundredth time. The trip from her island to ours wasn't so long, so it was getting pretty annoying.

"Yes, we got that. Do you know where he is though?" I asked.

"I know where his coffin is." She said.

Kayden gave her a questioning glance.

"He's not fully formed yet. He's going to do something and then he'll get his old body back."

This is very disturbing news. I heard footsteps and Andrea walked down the stairs.

"Who's this?"She asked.

"Sirena." Marko said.

She looked at me.

"We met her. She tried to send us to Kronos. She's on our side." I explained.

She looked at Kayden.

He told her the whole story. Suck up.

"Nice to meet you, Sirena." Andrea said.

"Likewise." Sirena replied.

"She's going to lead us to Kronos. Hopefully, we'll save those half-bloods that were taken prisoner."

Sirena nodded. "I _hate _Kronos. He's manipulated me too many times. And Matt . . . . ." She shivered. "Let's just say I've sworn off guys forever."

And with that statement, Marko's face dropped.

"But not all guys right?" I asked.

I saw her sneak a glance a Marko. "No, not all guys."

"You could stay here and when Kronos sends cronies to search for you, we could take them out."

She smiled. "That would be nice."

Time to put my plan into action. "We only have three rooms so you would have to sleep with Marko."

She blushed but nodded. Marko was trying not to smile. Kayden and I slapped high-fives. Andrea scoffed at how blunt I was and went back upstairs.

That night, Kronos did send cronies. I heard scuffling downstairs. I checked my watch. 10:30. It's about time. They searched the lower levels and began to check upstairs. The first monster crept around the corner. Kayden covered its mouth and stabbed it. It exploded silently.

The next one came up. It gasped when it noticed Sirena tied up at the end of the hall. It stepped forward and exploded. This one let out a shriek. Something snorted downstairs. The sound chilled me because I was sure I'd heard it before. Loud footsteps pounded. It began to climb the stairs.

I ran toward Sirena and cut her loose.

"Get out of here." I hissed in her ear.

"What . . ." I covered her mouth.

"The Minotaur."

Her eyes widened.

"Wake up everyone else and get out of here!" I whispered.

"Will you be okay?" She asked standing.

"I'll be fine."

I motioned for Kayden to move out. He frowned.

"NOW!" I whispered loudly.

He scrambled to stand when the Minotaur fell through the stairs taking the majority of the floor with him. Kayden slid through the hole. I shot forward and grabbed his arm. His sneaker was dangling right over the monster's head. I swung Kayden up but in the process, I fell down. My left palm was pierced by the Minotaur's horn.

"A.C.!" Andrea screamed.

Another voice was calling me. _A.C., A.C., A.C., A.C., Achilles, Achilles Achilles, Achilles. ACHILLES JACKSON WAKE UP!_

I sat up quickly. I heard scuffling downstairs. I checked my watch. 10:30. It's about time. They searched the lower levels and began to check upstairs. The first monster crept around the corner. Kayden covered its mouth and stabbed it. It exploded silently. In an instantaneous rush, my dream came back to me.

"Get everyone out of here!" I whispered.

The next one came up. It gasped when it noticed Sirena tied up at the end of the hall. It stepped forward and exploded. This one let out a shriek. Something snorted downstairs.

"GO!" I shouted.

Just as the Minotaur approached the stairs, I threw myself down them. I heard Kayden open the doors and wake everyone up. I slammed into the Minotaur at high speed. It grunted in surprise and fell through the wall. I was surrounded by monsters.

The Minotaur stood up and bellowed. It was a mix of a belch, moo, and a yell. Not something you'd normally hear. It swung its head and I flew backwards. As it moved toward me, it pulled out an axe. The handle was about as tall as me and the blades looked like omegas. The last letter of the Greek alphabet. How ironic. I swung Riptide and sliced off the edge of its horn.

The one that stabbed my hand in my dream.

I pulled out my shield. It swung its axe down. It made a high pitched noise as it fell. I rolled out of the way and stood. No use of waiting around. I ran toward the Minotaur and it gave a surprised moo. I cleaved it in two. It exploded into a golden dust.

"Hey!" One monster said. "He killed the Minotaur!"

"Yesssssss, we musssssssst kill him."

"Bring it, meat sack." I taunted.

They all took turns swinging at me and dying. When I finally finished all of the monsters, I ran around the side of the house. They were already taking off with the boat.

"Hey wait up!" I called.

Getting on the boat was no hassle.

"So, how did it go?" Monica asked me.

"I destroyed all of the monsters." I replied.

"OH SHOOT!" I cried.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked at the same time.

"We forgot Brawler."

As I said his name, a lone howl cut through the night. We turned the boat around and went back to the house.


	11. Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye

**Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye.**

We traveled many hours. We concocted a system of transportation. Since Sirena knew the area, she would be in front. Marko would then hold her hand, Kayden would grip his arm, Monica would hold his hand, Andrea would hold hers, and Brawler and I would bring up the rear. If he got lost, Brawler could always find us using his sniffer. I was holding Andrea's hand.

I offered to sing Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer but nobody went for it. It's a shame. I like that song. It began getting darker and darker. Soon, I couldn't even see the flashlight's beam. We slowed down.

"Just up here." Sirena said.

It occurred to me that Sirena could be leading us into a trap. Hopefully, she wasn't. It felt like we were in a tunnel. At the end of the "tunnel", was a pinpoint of light. That pinpoint of light got bigger and bigger and bigger until we were standing on a ledge.

I looked down. Something about this place was familiar. My left hand tingled. There was a large circle of tents. In the middle of the large circle was a smaller circle. The pattern repeated until there was a single tent in the bull's eye spot. I looked farther. Behind the camp was a door. Just a door. It was connected to nothing and was just standing there.

It was a nice looking door though. Made completely out of celestial bronze. It was decorated with gold and silver swirls. There was a knob in the middle. Kinda like those doors to the house of the Hobbits. A vision exploded behind my eyes.

I was standing at the door. No one else was here. I looked around. Nothing. There were voices behind the door.

"Hello?" I called.

The voices hushed.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice asked.

"Uh . . . . my name is Achilles."

Silence. I shifted on my feet.

"My name is Achilles too." Another voice called.

"Um . . . . . nice too meet you?" I said. Seriously. I had no idea who was behind the door and what was going on.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked Achilles.

"A guy named Achilles. Wait. You are a guy right?" He asked.

It took me a couple of seconds. "Yes. I'm pretty sure I'm a guy."

"Do I detect sarcasm?" The voice asked.

"Were you being sarcastic?" Achilles asked me.

"No." I answered.

"So, Achilles Jr., are you going to set us free?" The voice asked. "It gets kinda cramped in here and Hermes came here last week singing some song. Perseus won't stop singing it."

"Hush Hercules," Achilles said. "He probably doesn't even have the key."

"NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL. NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER. YOU TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, NINETY-EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" A voice screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Hercules and Achilles yelled at the same time.

I stifled a laugh. "What key?" I asked.

"There's a key in the Styx." The voice that was singing said.

"Shut up Perseus," Hercules commanded. "Not another word out of you or I swear to Thalia, I will rip your head off of your shoulders!"

"Sorry." Perseus said.

"Will you guys keep it down?" Another voice asked.

"Seriously." Yet another said.

"I'm trying to sleep here." The first said.

"I'm listening to my favorite song." The second.

"Shut up Theseus and just go back to listening to your dumb music Jason. We don't care." Hercules said.

"Don't care for Bon Jovi?" Jason asked. "That's just sad."

I could hear Achilles sigh. "As you can see, I was placed in here with a bunch of morons. Hurry up and get the key please. Thanks."

When I snapped out of my vision, we were surrounded by enemies.

"Glad you could join us." Matt said behind me. "Those visions are just pesky things."

I spun around. He grinned while holding a knife to Andrea's neck.

"How ya been cuz?" He asked.

I turned to Kayden. "If they give you a reason, fight and get out."

He nodded.

"No talking to the prisoners." Matt said calmly.

"You know," I said to him. "I really hate meeting like this Matt."

He nodded earnestly. "Me too. Oh, take one step and I'll slit this little beauty's throat."

He leaned down and licked her neck. "Mmmmm. She tastes sooo good."

I gritted my teeth. Andrea's eyes flashed. Matt grinned.

"You got so lucky rookie."

"What do you want Matt?" I asked.

He grinned. "The master wants to see you."

They kept my friends in a cell and took me to the large tent in the middle. The temperature dropped as we neared. We approached the entrance to the tent. I noticed all the monsters guarding us left.

"I've got spies around the whole place. If you try something, they'll send word and kill your buddies." He kindly informed me.

"What do you think about Sirena?" I asked him.

He didn't need to answer. All I had to do was look down. I grinned.

"That's too bad. Marko's already popped her cherry."

He tried back handing me. I caught the hand and bent it backwards. He gasped in pain. I let the hand go.

"KILL THE PRISONERS! BRING SIRENA TO ME!" He shouted.

I heard rustling behind us. I grinned at him. There was no way they could kill them. I hope. Matt snarled and pushed me into the tent. The air around me turned frigid. I could see me own breath. At the back of the tent sitting on a large table like thing was a coffin.

"Welcome young half-blood." A raspy voice said. It was like rusty metal grinding on rusty metal.

"So you're Kronos?" I tried to be impressed, but honestly, it was just a coffin.

The voice laughed. "Come on then. Approach if you dare."

On second thought . . . . . . .

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice laughed. "You're just as cowardly as your father."

I frowned. "What do you know about my father?"

"Your father was a gutless coward." Kronos said. "He ran away during the climax of the battle. He was so scared for his life, he abandoned his army."

When he said "climax", I thought of Andrea. I'm pretty sure I would've speared Kronos if he was a regular person. "Then why are you still in a coffin? Why aren't _you _ruling the world. If I recall his stories correctly, he kicked your . . . . . ."

"SILENCE!" Kronos screamed. "My plan is already in action. The gods are captured. I am now Supreme Ruler of the World!"

The way he said it . . . . . "I don't believe you." I choked out.

The air shimmered and the gods were suddenly on the ground bound in chains. My dad looked up at me weakly.

"It's up to you A.C.! You can still free the heroes."

An alarm sounded out through the night (or day?). They must've escaped. Mist collected around Kronos' coffin.

"It's happened." Apollo muttered.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

Apollo looked up at me. "He's reversing time."

"He won?!" I asked.

"We're captured aren't we?" Clarisse Goddess of War growled.

"Be kind Clarisse!" Aphrodite Goddess of Love snapped. "He's really cute _and_ he's the only one who can save your ungrateful . . . . . . ."

"Hey!" Cut in Hephaestus. "Arguing will do us no good!"

"He's right," Dionysus agreed. "We're no doubt going to get an earful from Kronos."

"How about you all just can it!" Artemis snapped.

"My sis is right." Apollo said.

Artemis growled. "We aren't biological siblings. If you weren't the God of the Sun we wouldn't even be talking!"

"Children please." A voice cut in.

Everyone turned and gawked. A man was standing in Kronos' coffin. He grinned.

"You guys look like you've never seen me before." The man chided.

"Yeah we saw you," My dad grunted. "You fu–**[AN: for all sanity reasons, that word has been deleted] **ate us! That is something I will never forget."

The man shook his head. "Such language. Didn't your daddy ever teach you better?"

My dad grinned. "You really think you're getting away with this don't you? I got news for you. You won't."

Apollo nodded. "I've seen it. In the end, it'll be that young man right there," He jerked his head in my general direction. "Who will defeat you. And, it'll be in the most embarrassing way ever."

The man snarled. "I will throw you into Tartarus. But first . . . . ." He stepped toward Aphrodite. "You will be my wife."

"Go to Hades." She spat in his face.

Hades shook his head. "Why my name? What's so bad about my name?"

"Shame." He murmured.

He reared up to punch her when I sprang into action. I jumped at him and forced him to release Aphrodite. He gasped in surprise.

"Who the Hades do you think you are?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh come on!" Hades complained.

I didn't answer. I turned to Aphrodite.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She smiled and hugged me. "I am now."

She retreated next to Hephaestus. The man stalked toward me.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked.

"No. Not really." I answered.

He stood in front of me. "I am Kronos. Lord of Time and Space."

I raised an eyebrow. "You were never Lord of Space."

He looked down at me. "I am now."

Before I could react, Kronos swatted me aside. I landed on his coffin. Thank the gods the lid was closed. I looked into it. It was a direct tunnel to Tartarus. I looked up just as Kronos swung a wicked looking scythe. I jumped backward and pulled out Riptide. He'd destroyed the coffin.

His golden eyes bore into me. They glowed brighter and I knew that couldn't be good. I flew straight up as time itself froze. Only Kronos and I seemed unaffected by the change. He growled in frustration.

"GET DOWN HERE!" He screamed.

I shook my head. "I've got a feeling I'm safer up here." I yelled down.

"I'll get you sooner or later. You're lucky I have ways of turning people to my side. You will serve me within the next year." He promised.

I did a little dance in the air and pointed at him. "Da di da da da da, SCREW YOU!"

All the gods laughed. I flew out of the tent flap. Alarms rang through the air as I tried to recall the route Matt and I traveled. I finally made it to the prison block. The doors were thrown open and gates smashed. There seemed to be one cage that wasn't demolished or worse.

I looked inside. Four other half-bloods were cowering in the corner.

"Leave us!" A voice cried.

"They'll hurt us if we leave!" Another agreed.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

They seemed reluctant to give up that information at first but they seemed to come around.

"Alison Jones." A girl answered.

She had ratty brown hair and a lean body. She looked around twelve.

"John Jones. My friends call me Johnny." A little boy piped up. "Well, they used to."

I assumed he was Alison's brother because they looked just alike. Except Johnny had black hair. The hair, along with the rest of him, was matted with mud. He looked like he was just breaking eleven.

"Like Martian Manhunter?" I asked.

He grinned.

"Simon Blake." A guy said. He looked around my age. He had brown hair too and eyes that looked like he'd shake your hand one moment and stick a firecracker up your nose the next.

They were definitely warming up to me. I looked at the last girl. She was a pretty blonde with flawless skin and blue eyes. She seemed my age too. For some reason, part of me was hoping she wasn't dating Simon.

"Come on, don't be rude Zara!" Alison whispered.

The girl, who's name I guess was Zara, stood and asked me, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Forget what I said about warming up to me.

"I'm trying to help you guys." I answered honestly.

"That's just it," Zara shot back. "The last person who said they wanted to help us ended up sending us here."

"She sang pretty." Johnny said.

"She _was _pretty." Simon corrected.

Alison scoffed. "Boys." She said. Then she looked up at me. "No offense."

I grinned. "None taken." I turned back to Zara. "Please, let me help."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Achilles. Call me A.C. Please."

She held me eyes as she nodded slowly. "But let me warn you," She said in a low voice. "If you betray us, I'll personally kill you."

Involuntarily, I gulped. "Right, and on that happy note, let's get you guys out of here.

I told them I needed to run an errand and if they wanted to stay here, they could. Johnny shook his head a lot and told me he wanted to come. Alison said she'd rather stay. Simon didn't care. Zara, who seemed to be the leader of the group, told them they were staying and she was going. Probably to see if I would bring back some baddies.

"Can you feel the looooove toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" Simon, Alison, and Johnny warbled. Actually, Alison seemed like she _could_ sing.

Zara snarled and turned to me. "Well?"

I didn't hear her at first cause I was trying to figure out how to get over there quickly enough without being spotted. She snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked.

"Yes?"

"Are we leaving? Or are you trying to figure out how to turn us over to the enemy without looking suspicious?"

I shook my head. "Farthest thing from my mind. It's just . . . . . . I've got this problem."

"I knew it!" Zara huffed.

"NO! It's not that." I said. "It's just . . . . . . I don't know how to get there fast enough without you being offended."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked impatiently.

Simon, Johnny, and Alison all slipped back into the cage.

"We'll just wait in here guys." Simon said.

They left. Zara looked at me.

"Well?"

I decided to take the plunge. "I can fly."

She looked at me like I'd just said 'aliens are real'. Which everyone knows they aren't.

"Great!" She threw her hands in the air and paced. "Next you're going to tell me you can run faster than a bullet, leap over a building in a single bound, and have breath that could put out fires!"

"You forgot the heat vision." A voice, presumably Johnny's, called out.

"And you can shot fire out of your eyes!" Zara finished.

"And invincibility!" Called Alison.

"And being able to bend steel with his bare hands." Simon.

"And the x-ray vision." Johnny.

"Look," Zara screamed. "I don't read comic books so I have no idea what else he can do!"

"That's it." Johnny called.

I counted all I couldn't do off with my fingers. "Bend steel, no. X-ray vision, no. Heat vision, no. Cold breath, no. Well, maybe. If I ate about ten thousand packets of cold mint gum."

Zara was trying not to smile.

"Super jumping, no. Running faster than a bullet, don't need to, but no."

"You forgot invincibility." Zara informed me.

"No I didn't." I retorted.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

Simon began singing again.

"Show me." Zara said. "Show me you can fly and you're invincible."

"You got a sword on your person?" I asked knowing the question was crazy.

"Yes," Zara said sarcastically. "I also have my Greek fire bombs."

"Matt strip searched her!" Simon called.

"Matt's got hormonal problems." I noted.

Zara was blushing furiously. "Just get it over with!" She said.

I flew straight up as high as I dared.

"WHOA!" Johnny screamed.

"That _is _cool." Alison agreed.

"Way cool." Simon said.

I landed. "Forget my plan guys. We need to get you all there. Now all we need is some transportation."

I looked around. Lying there on the ground not looking the least bit damaged were two chariots. To the right of the chariots were five fresh horses.

"Coincidences like that only happen in movies, TV shows, comic books, books, and, FanFiction stories." I muttered while wondering which one my story was. Was this all just some weird but surprisingly enjoyable dream?

"Come on guys." I said.

We tipped the chariots back over, attached the reins to the chariots and horses, and took off. Simon, Alison and Johnny were in one chariot and Zara and I were in the other.

"Follow me!" I called.

We dodged between tents and fallen bodies. We passed Kronos' tent. I stopped our chariot and walked inside.

"This is Kronos' tent!" Alison hissed.

Zara pulled out her bow and followed me in. Everything was gone and it was surprisingly warm inside.

"There gone." I muttered.

"Thank the gods." Zara breathed next to me.

"No," I said. "He has the gods."

Zara's eyes widened as we walked back to the chariots. We continued and reach the outside of the camp. That's where we saw the bodies. Five bodies lay face down in the dirt.

"I hope it's some of Kronos' followers." Johnny said.

Everyone agreed. But in my heart, I knew who they were. The knowledge of this tore me apart. I ran to the bodies and knelt next to them. A sob came out as tears streamed down my face. My friends lay next to each other dead as a doorknob.


	12. Struggling With Fate

Struggling With Fate.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Zara asked softly.

I wasn't talking to her but I couldn't say that. It would sound harsh. I lowered my head. Tears landed on the back of Kayden's neck. I scooped Andrea's body in my arms and wept. She had died alone. Her head lolled back. I kissed her chin. Sobs got stuck in my throat and I made a strangled sound.

No one spoke. I set Andrea's body back down and examined the others. Kayden and Monica died clutching each other. They were stabbed in different places. Kayden in the gut and Monica in the heart.

Marko was alone too. I figured Matt must've taken Sirena when I remembered that she was a monster. I looked closely and sure enough, there was dust under Marko. He must've tried to protect her and they were both stabbed at the same time.

Andrea's clothes were put on sloppily. I could tell someone else had done it. Her shirt was inside out and her pants were on backwards. I didn't have to guess what Matt did to her before she was killed. Even so, she seemed to have bruises around her neck. Choked to death.

I struggled against tears. I felt little arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry A.C." Alison said.

"Yeah." Johnny said. "We're sorry."

I just sat there mutely when Aphrodite appeared in front of us.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. She wasn't your Destined One." She said.

I slowly looked up. She continued.

"I had nothing to do with this. Fate has ordained this. Your Destined One shall save you from yourself."

A snarl slowly formed on my face. "Well then, fate's a b. . . . . ." I stopped. There were kids here. "Female dog."

Aphrodite smiled despite having tears running down her face. Her face returned to being sad. "I'm sorry she died. She was a sweet girl and you loved her very much."

I looked down.

"She was your girlfriend?" Simon asked.

I nodded.

"You must continue with your quest Achilles Jackson." Aphrodite said.

"I can't." I whispered.

She leaned down. Alison and Johnny scurried away.

"Yes you can." She said. She lifted my face. Her eyes were pleading with me. "Kronos has only allowed me ten minutes a day with you guys. He seems to think I'm harmless enough. You have to set us free A.C."

I broke free from her grasp softly. I turned and began to walk back to the chariots. I pulled the key out of my pocket and threw it backwards knowing the Goddess of Love would catch it.

"Then set yourselves free."

Simon, Johnny, and Alison followed me.

"Zara," Aphrodite called. "I need to speak with you."

It suddenly occurred to me who might be my Destined One. Whatever that is.

"A.C.!" Zara ran after me.

She caught up and forced me to look at her.

"You _have _to do this." She pleaded. "You can't run away from your fate."

"I'm running," I clarified. "I'm walking." And with that, I strode to the chariot and asked her, "Are you coming?"

She looked at me torn between two decisions that probably both included yours truly. I turned back around and found the Goddess of Love standing there.

"Don't make me force you A.C." She warned. "I am still a goddess."

Looking into her eyes, I just couldn't help it. I broke down and cried. Aphrodite caught me as I stumbled forward and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry." She murmured softly in my ear.

I finally got myself together and stood. The goddess handed me the key. I nodded and walked to the door.

"It's about time Achilles Jr." Hercules roared.

Zara, Simon, Alison, and Johnny all jumped back.

"Call me A.C. Hercules." I said.

"Well then A.C.," He paused. "I'm sure the name fits you. Let us out."

"We're leaving?" A voice, I'm pretty sure it was Jason, asked.

"YES!" Perseus and Theseus said at the same time.

I heard the sound of slapping.

"Oh, puh-leeeeeeez," Achilles moaned. "You _have _to cut it out with the handshake!"

I inserted the key and turned. Five guys stepped out. One had black hair, a cruel face, and a blood crusted heel. He looked about seventeen. Achilles.

The guy that stepped out next would put the Minotaur to shame. He had long brown hair and a cocky grin. He looked around nineteen. Hercules.

Another guy, shorter than the rest, had long brown hair. There seemed nothing special to him. He looked around fifteen. Jason.

A guy with black hair and a bag strapped to his side. He looked around eighteen. Perseus.

"You know," I commented to Perseus. "Sam Worthington doesn't look like you at all."

"What?" He asked.

Zara and Simon laughed.

Another guy stepped out. He had brown hair an green eyes. His hands were scared and rough. Probably from handling the Minotaur. He looked around seventeen. Theseus.

They all looked around in shock.

"Where are we?" Hercules boomed.

"The Underworld." I answered.

I turned to Aphrodite to thank her and found nothing. Her ten minutes must've been up. I looked at five of the greatest heroes of Greek mythology. Well, I guess it wasn't such a myth anymore.

Suddenly, I got this feeling that time was moving backwards. The world seemed to spin around in circles. Soon, the world stopped spinning and we were all wearing ancient Greek armor.

"Am I wearing a skirt?" Asked Simon.

Everything magic turned backwards. My shield was no longer a watch. Just a shield. Riptide, was just a sword. No more pen. There was a sheath for it though.

"Kronos." I stated simply.

"What did he do?" Zara asked.

I looked over at her and caught my breath. She looked . . . . . . . nice.

"What the prophecy said. Backwards time goes."

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to upload all of these chapters. I still need reviews. If you happen to want to be in the story, I've got three spots. Check my profile for the details. Thanks to all the people who responded to my threat and reveiwed (I didn't really think it was a threat). -KingOfAllGhosts.**


	13. There Is Still Hope

**There Is Still Hope.**

I woke up slowly and found Zara curled up next to me. My eyes were still closed. Slowly I crept my arm around Zara protectively.

"Awwwww." Matt said. He kicked my side. "Wake up buddy! Time to face the future!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Matt was leaning over and grinning.

"Welcome, to the future!" He said.

I rubbed my eyes and stood.

"This is the future in which our, er, your mother saw." Matt said.

I fingered my hair. It came to my shoulders in curly locks. Matt grinned.

"I can fix that. Our finest barbers will get your hair just the way it was."

"What's this about Matt?" I asked looking for a window.

"You're Kronos' new assassin!" Matt said excitedly. "Now you and I will work together and kill off all who don't swear their allegiance to the mighty Kronos."

I turned and looked at Matt. "You're totally bonkers. How the Hades do you expect me to work for Kronos?"

He smiled. "If you don't," He walked over to Zara and held up her face. "She dies."

There was no way I was being an assassin for Kronos. Matt saw differently. He gave me a tour of the grounds and I realized it was Camp Half-Blood. Where the Big house was supposed to be was a large castle. The whole camp was almost flooded. The tents and things floated above the water. Everyone had to travel by boats or they could swim.

I felt . . . . . powerful. I could control all of this. I'm sure of it. I turned to Matt and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head. There was no way I was being an assassin for Kronos. We floated under an arch that was based in two bowls of water. I focused and the water rose a little.

"As you see," Matt droned on and on.

My eyes began to glaze over and then, before I knew it, I was asleep. Aphrodite was in chains and beckoning to me. I ran forward and Kronos stepped out of the shadows. She disappeared.

"Not another step half-blood." He said. His voice seemed a little more human but it still wasn't regular. "You will die."

He stepped forward and then stopped. "On second thought,"

He snapped his fingers and Zara was floating above his hand. He clenched his fist and Zara began choking. Tears ran down her face and I caved in.

"STOP!" I screamed. "Kill me!"

He shook his head. "This is more fun."

Zara's life drained out of her and Kronos threw her body on the ground. I wanted to run to her but couldn't move any of my limbs.

"You see Achilles," Kronos said walking leisurely to me. "Your efforts failed. You can't even save the people you love."

He held out his palms. Mist shimmered above them then the mist began to take form.

"I alone hold their souls." He continued.

The mist became more detailed and I realized it was Andrea and Zara.

"Choose young hero. Choose." He whispered.

I shot up. Matt was oblivious. "Lord Kronos wants us to visit Crete first." He said still facing forward. He looked back at me. "Are you even listening?" He asked.

I nodded. He shrugged and turned back around. He began talking again and I tried hard not to doze off again. It felt good to be surrounded by a bunch of water. I felt really awful that that water covered my favorite place in the world.

"I won't go over the details of her castle because you've already been there but you do need to know how many guards there are." He said.

"What?" I asked loudly.

That woke me up quick.

"Our, er, your mother hasn't pledge her . . . . . . ."

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He asked me quickly.

"Say 'our' then say 'er' then say 'your'." I said.

It was really obvious why, I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Okay," He sighed. "We're brothers."

I said nothing. We looked nothing alike. I had black hair, he had blond hair, I had green eyes, and he had blue eyes. But If I looked past those differences . . . . . whoa. I got nothin.

"It all started when our dads were teenagers. My dad had turned to Kronos after being tired of being ignored. His father never spoke to him and when he did, he didn't tell him what my dad wanted to know most desperately. His fate." He looked back at me.

I raised an eyebrow. He continued.

"My dad let Kronos use his body until Kronos could regain his old form. My dad realized he was on the wrong side. Problem is, the only way to destroy Kronos was to kill himself. In the end he died and defeated Kronos."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"The gods were slowly fading so they had to find successors. They chose the greatest hero in their cabin. My dad became Hermes. Yours became Poseidon."

Old news. Well, my dad being Poseidon. He continued.

"My father figured since it was he who decided to help the gods and destroy Kronos, it would be him who got to be the King of All Gods."

Matt sneered.

"It was your dad. He was given recognition for beating Kronos when it was in actuality, my father. In a fit of rage and jealousy, my father went back in time before your parents . . . . . uh . . . . . anyway, and he had me."

Whoa.

"I thought the gods were good guys." I said.

"No." Matt said. "The gods think they will never be like their parents and forget stuff and be all 'Hey, I'm Zeus, obey me!'. They're wrong. my father knows it. They will slowly slip into the clothes the old gods left and they too will forget to claim children and they will be as selfish and conceited. Possibly even worse."

By now, I was imagining smoke coming from Matt's ears and nose. His face was beet red. Then, all that information hit me. It wasn't my father who chose to be the King of Gods. But here was Matt blaming my father for a choice the old Poseidon made. The thought made me imagine smoke coming out of _my _ears and nose.

"That's not my dad's fault." I argued.

Matt whipped around and looked me in the eyes. "It doesn't matter. My father was more worthy to be the King of Gods."

Before I could say something, the boat crashed into another boat. This one carried Zara. Her bow and arrows were right next to her and her hands were tied. I looked her in the eyes and she nodded. I looked down.

"I'll work for Kronos cuz' I guess you're right."

Matt smirked. "You're not getting any brownie points but I will let you steer the boat. My arms are tired anyway."

He handed me the oar and I slammed it in his face. The guard on the other boat had no idea what to do. I jumped on the other boat, punched the dude in the face, grabbed Zara, cut the ropes, grabbed the weapons and dived into the water.

I gripped her waist and we shot through the water like a torpedo.

"Tug my shirt when you need air." I told her.

She nodded. We swam under water for a while then she tugged my shirt. I took her up and broke the surface of water. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." She said.

I hugged her back. "No problem."

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "You weren't thinking of joining Kronos were you?"

"If it kept you alive." I said.

She kissed me softly. A war horn sounded and we turned around. The water pushed us up until we were standing on the surface. We found an island and settled there as triremes and other battle ships approached us.

"Stand by for fireworks." I said quietly.

The first boat fired a cannon ball at us. I held up my hand and water shielded us. The cannon ball exploded and showered the ship with shrapnel. The screams of the warriors who got hit pierced the air.

I held my hands up. Water rose. I lowered my hands and the water fell on the ships and destroyed them.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Matt bellowed.

Zara pulled her bow. She pulled the drawstring back and let the arrow fly. Somewhere in the middle of its flight, the arrow burst into flames. Whoa.

"Whose daughter are you?" I asked.

"Apollo." She answered.

She launched another arrow. The boat set fire. I turned to her.

"Stay here."

She nodded and I dove into the water. Five boats remained and they made their way to where they saw me last. Cannon balls shot into the water above and below me. I swam to the very bottom of the lake and then swam back up as fast as I could.

Water flew everywhere when I hit the surface. It swirled around me as I held up my hand.

"GIVE UP MATT!" I screamed. "TODAY, YOU DIE!"

I sent the water in his direction and it hit the boat. It exploded into a million shards.

"LOOK OUT!" Zara screamed.

I turned to look around just as a cannon ball hit my stomach. It exploded and I covered my hand.

"YES!" Matt screamed. "Get the girl."

I sank to the bottom and pushed off the soft ground. I swam to the island, shot out of the water like a dolphin, and grabbed Zara just a cannon ball slammed into the island.

We sank below the surface and sat there. After about a minute and a half, Zara tugged my shirt. Great. We rose a little bit and she stuck her mouth and nose out of the water.

"Where do you think we are?" She asked.

"Greece? Honestly, I have no idea."

We traveled as far we could on water and I flew the rest of the way. We, well I rested and when we looked up, we found ourselves at the bottom of a huge mountain. We looked at the mountain, then at each other, then back at the mountain. There was a sign at the foot of the Mountain and it read: .

"Mount Olympus!" Zara breathed. "This is amazing!"

She began to walk up but I pulled her arm.

"Mortals aren't allowed up there!"

"What about our parents? They have been up there when they weren't gods!"

"Yeah, that was when it was over the Empire State Building." I retorted.

She frowned. "What would happen if we set foot up there?"

I frowned. "I'm not sure. I'll go first."

Just before I place my foot on a rock that lead up, a lady appeared in front of me. She had shoulder length brown hair and a simple wool dress.

"Hello." She said.

Zara and I stepped back.

"Hi." Zara said slowly.

"Do not be afraid," The lady said. "I am Hestia."

Our eyes widened and we bowed. Hestia gave a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Please, don't do that."

We stood. She stared at us the smiled warmly. Her eyes somehow added to that warmth.

"The gods have been waiting for you." She explained. "They are having a counsel. It seems in his fit of rage, Kronos left Aphrodite alone and she set them free."

"Then Kronos is defeated then?" I asked.

Hestia shook her head. "No young hero, he is still very much alive and in power."

I mulled this over. Hestia stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. She lifted my chin.

"Do not be afraid young one, Kronos will lose. There is still hope."

I nodded.

"Now then, I suppose we shall be going to the kingdom of the gods."

Hestia snapped her fingers and all three of us disappeared.

* * *

**Wow! It's been a while hasn't it? Anyway, I got my computer back so now I can start writing again. I've decided to end the story early. I'm gonna put up one more chapter and then consider a sequel. Aw what the heck there's no considering it. So yeah. Please let me know what you think and/or what you want to happen in the next book. Slight spoiler though. You won't see the ending coming. Unless you're Apollo. And if you are, no cheating.**


End file.
